speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Korsak Brothers series
Korsak Brothers series, aka Chimera series by Rob Thurman. Genres and Sub-Genres Noir-Sci-Fantasy / Sci-Thriller / Techno-Horror-Thriller Series Description or Overview “A contemporary thriller with science fiction underpinnings that blends elements of medical speculation à la Cook and Crichton with the breakneck pacing and psychological suspense of novels by Koontz and Kellerman.” -Paul Goat Allen, Barnes & Noble Book Reviews ~ RobThurman.net ❖ From the author: Ten years ago, Stefan Korsak’s younger brother was kidnapped. No one knew who took Lukas, or why. He was simply gone. But not a day has passed that Stefan hasn’t thought about him. As a rising figure in the Russian mafia, he has finally found him. But when he rescues Lukas, he must confront a terrible truth-his brother is no longer his brother. He is a killer. Trained, brainwashed, and genetically transformed into a flesh-and-blood machine with only one purpose-assassination. Now, those who created him… will do anything to reclaim him. And the closer Stefan grows to his brother, the more he realizes that saving Lukas may be easier than surviving him… ~ RobThurman.net | CHIMERA ❖ While CHIMERA was told from Stefan’s point-of-view, BASILISK is told from Michael’s. I wanted to see him discover what it’s like to be a genuine person…not a kid raised to be an assassin in the Institute. It’s a very different POV as Stefan is an ex-Russian mafioso and Michael, Stefan’s kidnapped brother, is a trained (but utterly reluctant) assassin with no knowledge he can remember of the outside world. This is two and a half years later when Michael and Stefan have settled in a small town, hiding from the Mafiya and the Institute and Michael thinks that as a genius and trained killer (he keeps the trained part and discards the killer portion completely) that he is adjusting very well to the world. Stefan, on the other hand, might disagree. The excerpt I’ve chosen to share is from Chapters 3 & 4, not the beginning of the book, as I want to see the reaction to Michael as he’s now nineteen going on twenty and much more confident than perhaps he should be. Enjoy. ~ RobThurman.net | BASILISK Books in Series Korsak Brothers series: # Chimera (2010) # Basilisk (2011) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Other Series by Author * Cal Leandros series * Trickster series World Building SETTINGS: Miami, New York, Florida, Jericho, Mafiya, Cascade Falls, Bolivia, Portland, Oregon, Barstow, Tucson, Canada THE SUPERNATURAL ELEMENTS: genetically-enhanced humans, WORLD: PROTAGONISTS: ❖ Stefan Korsak: a rising figure in the Russian mafia,Not a day has passed that Stefan hasn't thought about his younger brother who was kidnapped ten years ago. Not a day has passed that Stefan hasn't thought about him. When he rescues Lukas, he finds that his brother is no longer his brother. He is a trained, genetically-altered killer. Shelfari ❖ Lukas Korsak, "Michael": (aka Misha) Taken as a child by the Institute, he was transformed into a Chimera—capable of killing with a single touch—until his brother, Stefan, found him and rescued him three years ago. They've been planning to go back to free and cure the children they had to leave behind ever since. ~ Shelfari Michael, not content with his ability to blot out a human life by physical contact, he also guts and cannibalizes any mechanical devices he encounters, leaving bits and pieces of televisions and vending machines in his wake, scrambling electronics, and electrocuting visitors to his door. ~ Basilisk | Kings River Life Magazine Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Chimera (2010): A sci-fi thriller that asks the questions... :What makes us human... :What makes us unique... :And what makes us kill? Ten years ago, Stefan Korsak's younger brother was kidnapped. Not a day has passed that Stefan hasn't thought about him. As a rising figure in the Russian mafia, he has finally found him. But when he rescues Lukas, he must confront a terrible truth-his brother is no longer his brother. He is a trained, genetically-altered killer. Now, those who created him will do anything to reclaim him. And the closer Stefan grows to his brother, the more he realizes that saving Lukas may be easier than surviving him… ~ Chimera (Chimera, book 1) by Rob Thurman ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Basilisk (2011): Stefan Korsak and his genetically-altered brother have evaded the Institute for three years. When they learn the new location of the secret lab, they plan to break in and save the remaining children there. But one of the little ones doesn't want to leave. She wants to kill… ~ Goodreads | Basilisk and FF Category:Series